Currently, the head-mounted display device generally includes a head-mounted section and a function apparatus. Therein, the head-mounted section comprises a display portion and an earphone portion. The display portion is configured to provide display images. The earphone portion is configured to provide sound. The function apparatus includes a function control module, for example, including a battery, a processor, a storage module, and may further include a wireless module, a communication interface, such as an HDMI, a USB and the like. The function apparatus is coupled to the head-mounted section through a data line. The data line is mainly configured to transmit video/audio signals, and may further configured to transmit power signals, control signals or the like. In the prior art, the head-mounted display device generally equips a touch pad as an input device. The touch pad is generally located on the earphone portion or the function apparatus. However, when the touch pad is located on one side of the earphone, such as a right side, it is inconvenience for the user who is left-handedness. Moreover, adding a touch pad on the earphone increases a volume of the earphone and a weight of the head-mounted section. When the touch pad is located on a box end, since sight is covered when the user has worn the product, a position on the box is not easy to be positioned, and the box needs to be always held, which increases the burden. Furthermore, in the case of a battery including in the box end, it may generate heat and feel poor in hand.